Am I Really Jealous?
by cena-torrie
Summary: Torrie Wilson saw John Cena kiss someone on the ring. Will she be jealous about this, or will she forget about it? Read the story to find out! Exciting!
1. Default Chapter

**Am I Jealous?**

Torrie Wilson was watching what was happening in the ring during the 8-man elimination match-up for the US Title. She was eager to know who the winner was. She was rooting for Cena to win, but as a friend, and nothing else. She was with Miss Jackie while watching the match. Cena was on a roll, when suddenly, he caught Hiroko (Kenzo Suzuki's "translator") about to hit John, but Cena turned at the back, and began to smooched Hiroko.... On the LIPS!

**Torrie's beautiful eyes began to be small, as if she was really mad. **

**Then she said, "Why did he do that?", while pointing at the screen.**

"**Torrie, are you jealous? I know you are. By the look of your eyes and your face, I think you want to confront John later and ask him about the kiss. Well?" Miss Jackie said with a suspecting eye.**

"**Why would I be jealous Jackie? I don't care less about him anyways."**

"**Ugh, you are such a bad liar Wilson! I know you are a good model for playboy but you are a really bad liar. You can't hide your feelings no more!" Jackie said excitingly.**

**Torrie did not say much after. She silenced herself. Did she really have feelings for him? She said to herself: I know I adore him because he saved me from that French idiot Dupree, but that was all. She realized she was in love with John Cena.**


	2. The Same Feeling

**The Same Feeling**

**John Cena was walking backstage, after being beaten by that freak, Booker T in the 8-man elimination match for the US Title. He was really disappointed and really wanted to have a rematch against him.**

**"I hate that black weirdo, Booker T! He's such a stupid idiot! I hate him!" Cena shouted**

**Then, Cena saw Torrie Wilson chatting with this man, Vincent. He was just a part of the audience, but John realized it wasn't all. After for like 5 minutes of waiting for his buddy Rey Mysterio, he glanced at Torrie and Vincent who was flirting with each other. John was secretly glancing not to appear jealous. But he can't stop looking at them. Vincent was really eager to be with Torrie, but Torrie wasn't that much interested. Vincent was toying with Torrie's hair, but Torrie looked back. Then she saw John and giving him a glance that said "Help me, I'm with a really weird man!" John was whispering "I'll help you, don't worry!" in the air. Do you think John was REALLY REALLY JEALOUS???? Think about it people!**

**Is it good? Well it has a sequel, y'know. Anyways, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's bad as trash... and DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of these characters in the wwe, nor the wwe... (4got to put it in front sorry...)**


	3. Truth Revealed

**Truth Revealed**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters in this story nor the WWE.**

**Later on, John Cena confronted Vincent, while Torrie was at his back all the time.**

**"Who do you think you are punk? A minute you were in the audience seats, and now you here with Torrie Wilson, a WWE Diva! Who are you to toy with this woman? She deserves someone better than an idiot like you!" John shouted**

**"Oh yeah? Like who? You think someone's better than me?" Vincent said**

**"Of course! Someone like... someone like me!" John said blushing**

**Torrie was shocked. She was speechless.**

**"C'mon John. Don't waste your time with this man." Torrie said**

**"Aiight! Torrie let's go." John replied**

**But, they didn't know that Miss Jackie was eavesdropping all that time!**

**"Did you really mean that John?" Torrie asked**

**"Well, uhm, ahem... ah... yeah, of course! I'm better than him, that's what I'm saying... Well, I'm not saying that I like you like you, I like you, but that's all... I'm not saying that I hate you or anything..."**

**"Ok, ok John. Don't be too nervous, are you?" Torrie asked**

**"N-no dawg! I'm, I'm fine..." John said stuttering**

**"John, I have to tell the truth. I- I....." Torrie said**

**"You what? I don't wanna waste time Wilson..." **

**"I love you... Thank you for saving me always when I need you, that;'s why I love you...." Torrie confessed**

**"Ah, uhm, is that, is that it? Ah ok... um... ah gotta go now, bye"**

**"Wait!" Torrie held John's arms, and she gave her a peck on the cheek. "That's for uh, a thank you. Thanks John!" Torrie said while blushing**

**Well, it's not gonna end there!!!! Read and review!!!! The more reviews I get, the more I continue this!**


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE nor these characters on the story.**

"Ok, I gotta go, girlfriend! Call me for info about your party, ok Torrie?" Stacy Keibler said before she hung up her cellphone. She was thinking about her boyfriend again, Randy Orton.

Torrie Wilson, on the other hand, had just known that she had fallen for someone ever so badly and she knew that that someone also loved her back. She was too lucky. And then it was the party.

Every single WWE superstar from Raw and Smackdown.

And then it was the party. It was around 9 pm that the party had just started. Torrie held it on her own house. People were already eating, dancing and chatting around while Torrie was too busy entertaining her guests.

Rene Dupree, was a wee bit in a hangover was making fun of Torrie, as the birthday celebrant. At, first, she thought it was just some kind of joke to entertain his friends. But, he crossed the line way too much. He took Torrie by the hand. She thought it was some kind of surprise or something but it was certainly not.

"Come on, Torrie! I have a birthday surprise for you in your bedroom!" Rene said cockily.

He opened the bedroom door and Torrie just sat on her lounge chair.

Rene got a little cocky and took Torrie by her arm and smooched her on the lips!

"Will you stop, Rene? Are you completely out of your mind?" Torrie said "I'm going."

"No, you won't!" Rene blocked the door.

Just as he was about to lock the door, John Cena shockingly banged it up on Rene's face.

He held Torrie's hand and dashed on the door. They raced onto the empty closet to hide.

"Are you okay now? I'm gonna bust up that punk's neck next time!" Cena said.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Torrie asked curiously.

"Uh, I dunno. I was.. uhh.. looking for you. Because, uhh, Big Show was looking for you. Uhh, let's go now." Cena said

"Yeah, sure John."

Before he could open the door, Cena kissed Torrie on the lips!

"Uhhh, that was for… Happy birthday, Wilson!"

_Sorry, I haven't updated it for a long time. Thanks for the amazing reviews! This is my first time. Read and Review more!_


	5. Hard to get?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE nor the characters in this story. This is pure fiction.

A month after Cena and Torrie knew they fell for each other, they realized that they were ready to proclaim this relationship to the WWE locker room and even to the fans. Their co-workers said they were very cute together. But in every relationship, there is always a hindrance. Trust is really needed in a relationship, and this is where Torrie Wilson failed… or is it just what we thought?

Stacy Keibler was very fond of playing hard-to-get when Randy still courted her back then. According to Stacy, it is very good to play hard-to-get with your partner. Always being around with the guy just isn't gonna work. It might make your guy sick of you. Make him miss you once in a while. And Stacy, being a friend of Torrie's, told her that exactly. But Torrie misunderstood the advice.

Torrie thought taking things a bit farther might make the relationship more 'magical'. She told her old childhood buddy, Josh to help her make John become jealous. She had a plan, and thought it would work out just fine. She was planning a fake date with Josh in a nearby coffee shop and lure Cena there to make him see Torrie "cuddling" with Josh. She told Stacy to call Cena and go to the coffee shop.

And there they were. Torrie wore a very short red dress. Josh was looking fine and he had a jacket with him. Stacy then called Cena to go to the coffee shop to talk about some plans on a farewell party, but really to make Cena to see the two actors faking a cuddle scene. Cena arrived just in time to see Torrie and Josh cuddling on a sofa on a rather darker place. He burst out in fury.

_What would Cena do? Would the plan backfire?_

_Thanks to everyone who gave time, read and review my story. I can't believe the nice compliments and reviews I got! Thanks so much! I hope I have enough time to read and review yours too. Review more so I can continue the chapter._


	6. Depression

Disclaimer: I don not own the WWE nor these characters in the story. This is pure fiction and simply for entertainment.

Cena didn't know what to do. He had mixed emotions. Surprise, anger, sadness, fury all mixed up together. He wanted to break down. Torrie on the other hand approached Cena and before she could explain everything, Cena shushed her up and began to talk.

"I thought we would be honest with each other. How could you do this to me Torrie? You don't know how much pain I feel right now." He said with grief and shook his head looking disappointed.

"John, it's all just a—."

"Don't try to explain, Tor. What I saw was clearly enough."

Cena walked out of the shop with upset eyes. Just around the block was a bar. He looked really depressed after seeing his true love having another relationship with some punk-jerk who looked like a mailman. He decided to drink in the bar to ease his misery. Before he could take a seat, a lovely young lady approached Cena. She wore a black tube top, a black mini and knee-high boots. She was blonde, with green sparkling eyes that reminded her of Torrie.


	7. Same thing

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE nor the characters from this story.

"Hey, are you that cute guy from WWE's Smackdown?" the lady said.

John apparently didn't wanna talk, so he just nodded.

"I can see you're looking rather blue right now. Would you care for some beverage? By the way, I'm Alyssa Cole. I'm a 23 year-old bartender here."

"Hi…uhhh, Alyssa.."

"Hey, just call me Aly."

"Aiight, Aly. Thanks. I'm John Cena, pro-wrestler."

John went to the bar and sat on the high stool. It was awfully dark. There were a few customers because it was kind of late. Aly was arranging some drinks. She looked nice as an acquaintance.

"So, John, can you tell me why you're looking like that? You look like you've been dumped by your girlfriend!" she laughed

"Well, yeah, I was."

"Spill."

"Ok, well, I saw my girlfriend with another guy. I was devastated to see them."

"Well, maybe you weren't really for her. As you said she was with someone else, meaning she is not pleased with your company. Maybe if you look for someone else, then you might be happy." Aly said

"But I still love her so much. It's hard to let go." John said

"Anyway, just sit there and I'll give you lots of drinks so it will ease your pain, ok?"

Minutes later, John became drunk. He was feeling kind of tipsy judging his manner towards Aly. There was a couch in the bar. There were no people left.

"John, lay down on the couch while I go get some ice."

"No, dawg. Stay here wit love doc. You look sooooo fine, I wanna make you mine!"

"John, you do not look so good, you're really drunk. Wait here."

"No man! Stay wit me, and I'll make you the happiest woman on earth!"

John took her hand and won't let go. Aly was trying to let go but she can't. She got mad. She slapped John to make him go out of the trance.

In the entrance of the bar, Torrie Wilson made her way in the dark room. She was looking for Cena and looked worried. She saw him on the couch and gasped.

_I need more reviews people! Not must compliments, I also need the bad traits so I would make it better!_


End file.
